El Conejo de Peluche
by Solita-San
Summary: Una Navidad cuando Jenn tenia apenas dos años, le ocurrió algo que le hizo tener mucha fiebre, y no podría acompañar a Norte a repartir sus regalos. Entonces a Conejo se le ocurra una idea para que la niña tenga una Navidad inolvidable.


_**{LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A DREAMWORKS & WILLIAM JOYCE RESPECTIVAMENTE.} **_

_**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? En esta ocasión les traigo este one-shot de Jenn y Conejo, cuando ella apenas tenía 2 años de edad, ya les había prometido durante la semana pero me fue imposible, tenía que estudiar además tuve problemas de internet, pero no se preocupen el capítulo de la fic ya lo subí. Sin más, muchas gracias por leer. Disfrútenlo.**_

"_**El Conejo de Peluche"**_

_**~ .Capitulo Único. ~**_

Era la víspera de Navidad, y como tal estaban todos reunidos en familia celebrándola, en la gran mesa de banquetes. Con sus respectivas ubicaciones como la primera Navidad juntos. Pero con una nueva integrante en la familia, la pequeña Jenn de dos años que comía sonriente al lado de Conejo.

La niña era curiosa y llena de energía, no hablaba mucho a esa edad solo decía ciertas palabras mínimo una oración. Su buzo le quedaba muy grande, solo que era completamente azul y lleno de escarcha casi por toda la superficie del mismo, tenía unos pantalones marrones muy claros, y pequeñas botitas blancas, su cabello le llegaba hasta la cintura en una pequeña trenza finalizada con una pluma.

Termino de comer su cena y los Guardianes se pusieron a hablar entre ellos entonces eso aburría demasiado a Jenn. Al bajar la vista vio a un duende con una galleta, se bajo lentamente de su silla sin que nadie se percatara ni siquiera Conejo que estaba a su lado.

Curiosa siguió al duende hasta donde se encontraban los Yetis ultimando detalles de sus juguetes. Llevándolos de allí hacia la bolsa roja característica de los repartos, Jenn fue a mirar esa gran bolsa roja que al tocarla era tan suave.

Un Yeti la sorprendió cerca de la bolsa y le dio una galleta, Jenn contenta tomo la rica galleta, el Yeti llamado Phil le dijo en su idioma que era mejor que volviera los demás que estarían buscándola. La niña obediente obedeció yéndose de regreso hasta el salón, los Guardianes seguían distraídos así que Jenn se sentó frente a la chimenea a comer su galleta.

Al terminarla se quedo mirando el fulgor del fuego, tanto que la hipnotizo, que provoco querer acercarse más a él, tanto a estar aproximadamente a unos centímetros. Era raro pero daba mucho calor, diría que demasiado, se empezó a sentir mareada tanto que se desmayo, que el ruido del mismo hizo reaccionar a los demás que corrieron rápidamente hacia ella, Jack la tomo en sus brazos, pero no pudo sostenerla mucho tiempo, porque su cuerpo estaba demasiado caliente, dejándola otra vez en la alfombra.

-¿Qué sucede Jack? –Pregunto Tooth preocupada.

-Tiene el cuerpo demasiado caliente, no puedo sostenerla.

-Descuiden yo ayudo. –Conejo la tomo en sus brazos y en un cerrar de ojos, abrió un hoyo llegando a la habitación de Jenn dejándola en su cama.

Todo el resto de la noche Jenn tuvo fiebre, Tooth y Jack estaban con ella colocándole paños de agua congelada para que se le pasara un poco. Aunque también la regañaban, siempre le dijeron que no se acerque mucho al calor de la chimenea que es peligroso para su salud.

Media hora antes de las doce, Conejo le llevo un poco de pastel helado que era lo último que había, y le haría bien. Él mismo se había ofrecido a llevárselo. Últimamente sentía que no participaba mucho en cuanto al cuidado de la niña, ya que andaba muy metido en su Madriguera.

Al entrar a la habitación, vio a la niña recostada en su cama temblando por la fiebre tapada hasta casi la nariz, con un paño sobre su cabeza.

-Hola pequeña cubito, te traje un poco de pastel, capaz te ayude a mejorar –Le dijo sentándose en una silla cerca de su mesa.

-No quiero… -Dijo la pequeña de manera desganada, era triste ver a una niña tan llena de energía, de repente tan apagada.

-¿Segura cubito? –La miro.

Ella solo asintió casi cerrando sus ojos, el toco su paño y estaba muy caliente.

-Sera mejor que te cambie el paño. –Le quito el mismo, y miro el balde de agua congelada que había en el suelo.

Suspiro antes de meter sus patas junto con el paño, apenas el frio rozo sus pelos se le erizo todo el cuerpo, y provoco que hiciera una cara tan extraña que hizo sonreír a la pequeña Jenn. Entonces a Conejo se le ocurrió una idea, volvió a meter sus patas, otra vez frio instantáneo y otra cara extraña, otra pequeña risa, lo hizo tantas veces solo para verla sonreír. Soportar ese frío valía la pena.

-Ya basta de juegos cubito. –Finalmente quito el paño colocándoselo en su frente. -¿Mejor?

La niña asintió.

-Regalos… -Murmuro ella.

-¿Regalos? –Entonces Conejo recordó que Norte le había prometido a Jenn llevarla a repartir regalos junto con él. –Pero Jenn no podrá ser, estas muy mal para llevarte.

Como por arte de magia los ojos de la niña se llenaron de lagrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas. A Conejo le rompió el alma verla así, entonces tuvo una idea.

-Espérame aquí. –Sonrió yendo a dar con Norte que estaba ultimando detalles y también apurando un poco a los Yetis. Faltaba muy poco tiempo. –Oye Norte, ¿vas a llevar a Jenn contigo a repartir regalos?

-No creo amigo, está muy enferma no quiero que le pase nada en mitad de viaje. –Dijo Norte preocupado.

-Pero… y si voy con ustedes yo la cuidaría. –Dijo sonriendo. –Como tú dices, nada es imposible. Además si llega a tener una recaída rápidamente la traería de nuevo aquí.

-Podría ser -Sonrió Norte rascándose su barba -pero también debes preguntarle a Jack o Tooth si quieren ir ellos también, porque con las bolsas de regalos solo hay espacio, para Jenn y uno más en el trineo.

-De acuerdo.

Dejo a Norte que terminara con lo suyo, y busco a Jack que estaba con Tooth solos en la mesa, ya que Sandy se había ido un rato antes, tenía que dar dulces sueños.

Digamos que Jack y Tooth completamente solos les aflora su amor, estaban abrazados dándose besos mirando la luna que se veía bien grande desde su ubicación. Lo más extraño fue cuando Tooth dijo.

-Te amo mi copito de nieve. –Dijo en tono tierno abrazando a Jack.

-Te amo hermosa. –Dijo él dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

Conejo contuvo la risa para que no lo notaran aun, luego sonrío porque tenía que usar en contra de Jack cuando discutan, pero no había tiempo, tenía que preguntarles.

-¡Oigan acaramelados!

Hizo voltear a los otros dos súper avergonzados.

-¿Conejo que sucede? –Pregunto Tooth nerviosa.

-Saben que hoy Jenn iría a repartir regalos con Norte pensé que quizá alguno de nosotros debería acompañarla por si se llega a descomponer o algo. –Jack y Tooth se iban a oponer pero rápidamente en defensa Conejo dijo –Solo pensé en eso porque ella está muy ilusionada con ir, y no quiero que se la pierda por una tonta fiebre.

Hizo cambiar la expresión en el rostro de los padres de preocupación, a una sonrisa.

-Entonces ve tu Conejo, tú fuiste el de la idea –Dijo Tooth sonriente.

-Sí, pero cuídala muy bien ¿de acuerdo canguro? –Le dijo Jack.

-Claro copito. –Sonrió guiñándole un ojo. Jack se puso de todos colores igual que Tooth. Mientras Conejo regresaba a la habitación de Jenn.

-¿Estas lista para ir a repartir regalos?

La cara de la niña se ilumino por completo asintiendo feliz, Conejo la tomo en sus brazos que además llevo con ella una pequeña mantita y un peluche de color rosa. Bajaron hasta donde estaba el trineo, donde los Yetis iban de un lado a otro, otro par de ellos abrieron las compuertas y unos grandes renos algo enfadados salieron de allí, donde casi golpean a Conejo que rápidamente lo evito. Jenn asustada se abrazo más a él.

-Tranquila no te harán daño.

Al tranquilizarse más los renos, dejaron ver el gran trineo detrás de ellos, que se acomodo listo para usarse, además los Yetis colocaron una gran bolsa roja, detrás del mismo. La niña dejo atrás la expresión de miedo a una de asombro que se bajo de los brazos de Conejo entrando contenta al trineo, saltando feliz.

-Todos aman el trineo. –Norte se subió detrás de ella. Conejo seguía aun parado fuera del trineo. – ¿Conejo que estas esperando? –Sin dejarle responder lo tomo de los pelos colocándolo a un lado de Jenn.

La pequeña Jenn estaba tan sonriente que hasta aplaudía feliz.

-¿Estamos listos? –Le pregunto al Yeti que negó apresurándose a tocar los controles –Pues vámonos, ¡despejen!

El hombre de rojo tiro de las riendas donde los renos comenzaron a correr a toda marcha, Norte tiraba más de las riendas haciendo que corrieran aun más rápido. Conejo comenzó a rasguñar todo el trineo, aun asustado como la primera vez. En cuanto a Jenn gritaba de felicidad mientras el trineo iba de un lado a otro por la cueva de hielo, en cambio Conejo gritaba de miedo para que Norte bajara un poco la velocidad, ya que comenzaba a marearse, era casi peor que la última vez.

-¡Espero que te gusten las maromas Jenn! –Sonrió Norte mirándola que estaba maravillada por todo, abriendo la boca sorprendida por completo olvidando que tenía fiebre y levantaba los brazos feliz.

El final del túnel se aproximaba saliendo todos así el cielo, flotando en el.

-¿Lo disfrutaste Jenn? –Pregunto Norte sonriente y la niña sonriente aplaudía feliz.

Mientras Conejo estaba híper mareado, todo le daba vueltas, y la cena digamos que subía y bajaba en su estomago, realmente no soporto mas tuvo que vomitar a un lado del trineo.

-¡Conejo acabe de pintar esa parte ayer! –Se quejo Norte.

-¿Por qué acepte venir? –Se pregunto Conejo a si mismo, luego de expulsar la zanahoria.

-Conejito. –La pequeña niña le dio su pequeño peluche, que tenía forma de conejo.

-Gracias Jenn. –La niña le sonrío.

Repartir los regalos no fue tan difícil Norte entraba en un segundo en diez casas aproximadamente saltando de una chimenea a otra, Jenn y Conejo ayudaban dándole los regalos a tiempo. Para los tres fue muy divertido, hasta hicieron competencia con quien entregaba regalos más rápido, Conejo siempre salía vencedor pero dejaba ganar a Jenn a veces.

El sol se estaba aproximando y Norte termina de entregar a la última casa, su bolsa estaba casi vacía y Jenn se percato de ello.

-¡Regalos! –Dijo la niña señalando la bolsa aun con regalos.

-Claro Jenn, no creas que me olvidaría de ustedes. –Tomo la bolsa y saco dos regalos para cada uno. –Los otros son para los demás.

Conejo tomo el suyo, se sorprendió de que era un nuevo boomerang, de madera mas tallada que la que tenia él, con dibujos de huevos en el él.

-Gracias amigo. –Dijo Conejo muy agradecido.

La niña abrió el suyo y había una pequeña esfera de nieve, pero no las que transportan, sino una que se le caía la nieve al voltearlas, mágicamente en su interior había un trineo yendo de un lado a otro.

-Gracias Norte. –Dijo Jenn maravillada por su regalo.

-No me digas Norte, dime abuelo –Le sonrío el hombre de rojo.

-Abuelo –Sonrió.

-Bueno será mejor volver a casa, fue una noche agotadora. –Dijo Norte de manera triunfante.

El trineo emprendió viaje de regreso al Polo de manera tranquila sin apuros, mientras Jenn jugaba con su pequeña esfera de nieve moviéndola de arriba abajo para ver caer la nieve, Conejo la miraba sonriente y luego ella lo miro.

-Gracias Conejito. –Lo abrazo fuertemente, le sonríe entregándole su conejito rosa. –Regalo.

-¿Para mí? –Miro extrañado la acción de esa niña, que asentía con la cabeza feliz.

Ella sonrío, acurrucándose en él quedándose dormida, él toco su frente, mágicamente ya no tenía fiebre, eso lo tranquilizo así que se quedo mirando el conejito de peluche. Sonriente por haber ayudado a esa agradable niña, y también le surgió la pregunta de por qué tenía un conejo y no un oso de peluche.

_**{Ese Conejo es muy tierno. ¿Y ustedes que piensan? ¿Qué le pareció este one-shot? Tengo una idea porque no me dejan preguntas con respecto a la historia principal, por si quieren saber algo de los personajes o de los demás Guardianes. Ustedes decidan, aunque ya tengo planeado dos one-shots, que aun siguen en proceso. Si eres nuevo leyendo y quieres saber más de estos dos personajes lee mi fic "Solo una decisión".**_

_**Atte.: Solita-San}**_


End file.
